warriors to another world
by SnowdriftNightfury
Summary: when a unexpected portal opens up and a group of warrior friends are sent to another world as dragons they soon learn that the only way to make it is to learn how to survive. there question is will they?
1. the portal

Wake up sleepy head! We can't be late for our warrior ceremony"

Dovepaw awoke to the soft nudges of her friend rustpaw. She nuzzled him as she got up and said " good morning".dovepaw looked at the sky " We still had good amount of minutes left" she sighed "but now that I'm up i suppose it can't hurt to get ready after all it is the big day. the rust colored cat with a tan stomach pushed a purple flower into the fur above dovepaws ear. The flower stood out from her bright white fur but matched her light purple eyes. " shall we go grab some breakfast while we have a chance" asked the somewhat impatient rustpaw who had already taken a few paces forward and was looking back at dovepaw who simply smiled back and said a wait up as she ran after him towards the kill pile.

Rustpaw picked out a nice rabbit to share with dovepaw and they sat in the shade next to the apprentice den. They finished their food and waited. After a few minutes the leader of fire clan climbed to the top of a large rock in the clearing. shadowstar stood tall and proud his muscles rippling beneath his sleek black pelt. " fire clan cats old enough to catch your own prey gather round" he started " i shadowstar leader of fireclan call upon my warrior ancestors to accept these four apprentices as warriors.

rustpaw, dovepaw, specklepaw, and orangepaw all stepped forward.

he started with rustpaw. "rustpaw you are a strong talented warrior who is true to his word" he paused "do you accept the terms of star clan and promise to uphold the warrior code?". rustpaw dipped his head as he said " i do". "rustpaw from this day forward you will be known as rustpelt" the clan cheered his new name. next it was dovepaws turn. the white she-cat stepped forward. " you may not be the strongest but you make up for it in cunning and speed". " will you promise to up hold star clans rules and serve you clan well"? " of course" dovepaw mewed.

" dovepaw you will now be known as dovefeather".

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"hey speckletail (specklepaw) orangethunder (orangepaw) wait up" rustpelt called. rustpelt came up to them with dovefeather not far behind him."how about we go on a celebration hunt?" he asked. "sure, where to?" replied speckletail.

"how about the far side" offered orangethunder. the orange she-cat got up and picked a twig out of her white stomach fur.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

speckletail put her rabbit down on the pile. the group had decided to put there prey in a small clearing while they took turns guarding it.

"hey, uh guys" orangethunder who was currently guarding stuttered to the group when they were together.

"what is that!?" the group looked at what orangethunder had been staring at.

the sky was red like fire.

" lets go!" cried speckletail as she started to grab as much prey possible.

they rushed through the clan gate their mouth's filled with prey.

"there gone" dovefeather mumbled. "what is that sound" rust paw walked towards the sound. warp-warp the group turned around a rock to see a large blue circle. " i-is that a portal" asked orangethunder. "maybe the clan went through should we go?" asked dove paw. **BOOM!** a large boulder crashed into the ground besides them followed by smaller ones. " i guess we have no choice" said rustpelt eyeing the boulder. "well here goes nothing" he gulped stepping through the portal.

"rustpelt?" cried dovefeather into the portal. she waited for an answer. "come on guys, you have got to see this!" rust pelt answered a split-second later.

the group stepped into the portal knowing what ever world they had before would be lost forever.


	2. nightfury colors

"wow!" dovefeather gasped as she was standing in front of a huge puddle of sparkling water filled with fish.

then she looked back at rustpelt. "ahh! what happened to you rustpelt!?. "what happened to me? what happened to you" he exclamed.

dovefeather started to calm down and looked at her reflection in the water. "what are we" she mumbled to herself.

then they heard screams off in the distance.

"well we found the others" rustpelt sarcastically said while walking slowly towards the sound of there screams. "and by the sound of it they are just finding out about well themselves" finished dovefeather. " lets go find them" rustpelt meowed. "hey uh rustpelt? dovefeather started to question. yeh? rustpelt looked back. "you know how we have wings and all" "maybe we should fly over, or at least try?". rustpelt looked shocked at the idea "it would get us there faster" she continued. "well i guess but if this goes wrong its on your hands" rustpelt replied. looked into rustpelts eyes and asured him "it wont".

at first they were a little wobbly but they got it eventually. they could see everything from in the sky including orangethunder and speckletail. " ill yell to them" said rustpelt. he opened his mouth to yell but what came out was a-ROARRRRRR!.

 **~with orangethunder and speckletail~**

ROARRRRRR!  
"hey maybe that is the others" said orangethunder

"or maybe its a beast that wants to eat- speckletail looked at the sky- oh yea that definitely looks like them".

"come on we might as well meet them" orangethunder leapt to the sky spread her wings and... fell on her back.

"how do they do that" speckletail asked " there like birds".

"no ...there like bats" orangethunder (the intelligent one) was watching their wing movements very carefully.

her new wings started to rise and spread out. orangethunder checked her posture then with a burst of her wings she lifted into the sky. her wings drifted over the wind for a second then she started to go lopsided but fixed herself right away.

 **with dovefeather and rustpelt**

"maybe we should go help them?" questioned dovefeather

"nah, why miss the fun" rust pelt asked "hey, orangethunder is coming to greet us" said dovefeather.

orangethunder came up to them." guys, is that you, maybe?"orangethunder asked. "no its just a pair of beast who look just like them, boo" rust pelt sarcastically replied. orangethunder looked back "maybe we should help speckletail"

"probably"

the group decided to settle down in a hollowed out tree trunk just off the coast of ravens point.

orangethunder was sitting facing the wood while the others sat and talked at the opening." what are you doing?" dovefeather asked approaching orangethunder from behind. "reading" orangethunder replied. the others all looked at her and seemingly knowing what every one was going to say asked the same question "you can read?. "I said that out loud didn't I" orangethunder blushed.

"if you can read then what does it say? speckletail dared.

" the big book of dragons" orangethunder read

"they've got all kinds of dragons like, deadly nadders, hobblegrunts, snap trappers..."

"wait this one looks like us, the nightfury, but its the colors of night like dark blues grays and blacks."

"but why aren't we"? speckletail asked " its not like we'll change colors".

"don't be so sure about that" rustpelt held his front paw out so the others could see the spot of black scales forming. " hey I've got one too" speckletail was examining the light grey spot on her back. " me too" orangethunder said "except mine is white, not night colored". " so dovefeather do you have a spot?" rustpelt asked. " no, maybe my color wont change" she replied.

"well not all of us can change, can we? speckletail asked.

"we should get some sleep" orangethunder looked at the night sky.

the group settled down and gradualy fell asleep. unaware of the new colors covering their scales, skin, and eyes.

 **dovefeathers pov**

my eye lids lifted to see the light of day it felt like I was asleep only seconds but I know it was hours. I looked around me at the others still snoring and twitching, asleep. I thought that I would go on a morning hunt and so I did.

the leaves made the lighting green and the forest was dim. sniffing the air I realized that my new senses would take getting used to. I could smell the faintest smell of fish. usually I would hate fish but I smelled so good now. the sweet odor leading my way past flowers and trees step by step, step by step until I reached a small pond. I looked at the water and startled to see a blue nightfury staring back at me I jerked my head back.

slowly peeking back over the edge I tilted my head to the left and this nightfury followed. _its me, I'm blue._ I had changed a deep blue over night. my dandelion eyes studied the beautiful blue. " I shall be proud to show this off" I said to myself. then I focused more on the fish. waited for it to come close enough... then strike, one fish. this continued for a bit until I had caught 2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 more fish.

walking back through the forest with the ten fish I heard the calling of my name.

I could tell the others were awake and looking for me.


End file.
